


Temple of the Lost Jedi

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Domestic Fluff, Exploration, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Indiana Jones, Inspired by Uncharted 4, Treasure Hunting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since Rey & Poe Dameron have been a part of the treasure hunting world after Rey's injury that nearly left her paralyzed for the rest of her life. They've settled down, they go to work, they come home, they have a faithful companion in Beebe-Ate, and they're even discussing starting a family and having kids, though they both miss the thrill their adventurous life used to leave them with. But when their old friend and business partner, Finn, shows back up with a new lead to discover the ancient and mysterious First Jedi Temple, it's just enough to lure the duo back into the life for one last hurrah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I’ve had this Indiana Jones AU sitting on my list for a while, and I’ve been really thinking about getting started with it (which I shouldn’t be doing since I have a ton of other unfinished fics either just sitting or that I’m still working on), but aside from having a love of Indiana Jones, I got more inspiration recently to write it. I’ve also been playing Uncharted 4 a lot recently which is basically like Indiana Jones with the whole searching for a treasure theme in common (but I’ve fallen in love with how awesome Uncharted 4 is, seriously, I usually don’t play these kinds games a lot but it’s amazing). Either way, I’m kinda combining those two and combining Star Wars & Damerey into it so...we’ll see how this goes, hopefully good! It’s a lot of things being combined I know but hopefully my overactive imagination helps me out. ;)

**_4 Years Ago_ **

 

    They had finally reached the temple in Dagobah, it took forever for them to get there, and even longer to find the temple they were currently in. He was currently keeping an eye on Rey as she was scaling the walls with expert precision, trying to reach the rickety platform with the lever to open the door Poe and Jess were standing in front of. He’d only met Rey a few months ago, but not only was she an excellent climber and well read up on her history of the Lost Jedi Temples, but he had to admit he was falling for her a bit, her spirit and optimism were more than contagious. 

 

    “Normally, I’d say you’re worrying too much and the girl can do her job, but I think you’re kinda checking out her ass right now.” Jess said with a smirk and elbowed Poe in the ribs. 

 

    “I am not checking out her ass.” Poe countered. 

 

    “Right, I’m sure you were just concerned for her safety too while we were climbing up the very safe and sturdy stairs earlier.” Jess laughed. 

 

    “If you haven’t noticed she’s scaling an ancient wall right now, I’m worried about her.” Poe stated. “And...maybe I was checking her out earlier.” Poe mumbled with a sigh to get Jess off his back. 

 

    “That’s what I thought.” Jess said proudly. 

 

_ “How are you guys doing in there?” _ Finn’s voice came over the walkie talkie attached to Jess’s hip. 

 

    “We’re alright.” Jess answered. “Just picking on Poe a bit is all. You see anything out there?” 

 

_ “No...it’s clear - wait. I’m hearing something coming up the hill and getting some headlights. Might be the First Order, you guys better get out of there and quick.” _ Finn said. 

 

    “Can you buy us some time? Rey’s almost got the door open.” Jess replied. 

 

_ “Sure, if you want to be target practice. We’re outgunned Pava, we have to get out.” _ Finn replied. 

 

    “Alright.” Jess said before putting her walkie talkie back. “Dameron, call your girl down, it’s too dangerous, we need to get out.” 

 

     “She’s not my girl.” Poe mumbled. 

 

    “Yet.” Jess joked. 

 

    “Rey! Climb down, we’ve got to go, guns are coming!” Poe called up to her. 

 

    “I’ve almost got it!” Rey called back down. 

 

    “Rey, we have to go now.” Poe insisted. 

 

    Just as he said it, Rey leaped over and nearly made his heart stop, but as soon as he landed on the platform, he felt like he was able to breathe again. Rey pulled the lever and the entire temple started to rumble, loose stones falling from the ceiling along with centuries of dust and dirt. 

 

    “Rey!” Poe called up, hearing the guns starting to go off outside and knowing Finn was in hot water. Before he could even collect his thoughts and process what was happening, the platform Rey was standing on broke free from the wall and all Poe saw was Rey falling, frantically grabbing on to some loose stones and slowing her fall. “REY!” Poe shouted, his heart beating a mile a minute now. 

 

    “Get her, I’m going to go help Finn!” Jess shouted as she ran out of the temple that was slowly crumbling around them, the gunfire from outside getting louder and louder. 

 

    Poe ran over towards her just as she slipped, hitting the ground and the pile of rubble beneath her just before he could get to her. 

 

    “No, no, no, Rey, come on, stay with me.” Poe pleaded as he scooped her into his arms, she was still conscious though she was bleeding from the back of her head. 

 

    “Poe, I can’t...I can’t feel my legs.” Rey mumbled, she was trying to hold on but her eyes were drifting towards closing. 

 

    “It’s okay, I got you.” Poe assured her and scooped her up into his arms, seeing the pile of rubble she landed on that dug right into her back and left her with gashes and bruises. 

  
  


* * *

 

**_Present Day_ **

  
  


    Poe woke up covered in sweat and panting, his heart racing and his body tangled in the bed sheets. He rolled over and was relieved to see Rey beside them, sleeping peacefully and seemingly undisturbed from his nightmare outburst. His hands reached out and slipped under her camisole touching her bare back, feeling all the scars she was left with from that very fall he still had nightmares about to this day. That fall left her partially paralyzed for a year, it should have been longer, but Rey was determined and pushed herself through physical therapy like a champ. As soon as she was able to walk pretty well, Poe proposed to her, not wanting to ever leave her side and six months later with her father helping her down the aisle, they were married. While Rey was able to walk again, they kept her in the therapy for years more until she was able to get full mobility, she had just finished the therapy earlier this year and was still keeping herself mobile with yoga and every other exercise she could think of to keep her flexible and moving. 

 

    They had settled into a life over the years after getting married; Poe took over Han’s auto shop since he wanted to retire and travel with Leia. Rey worked down at the shop part time, but from the other treasure Poe had gotten over the years and owning the shop, she didn’t have to work, they were well off on their own, but as always Rey was stubborn and insisted on doing something. They were talking about having a family now, settling down and having a few kids running around the house - but there was still that nagging in the back of his mind, he could sense it in Rey too, the need to have a thrill, to have a new adventure. 

 

    Poe rubbed her back a bit, tracing the scars on her skin, and pulled away when she started to move. Eventually she rolled over to face him, her hazel eyes filled with sleep but there was still a smile on her face. 

 

    “Nightmare?” She asked simply with a yawn, pulling herself closer to him and Poe resting his hands back on her waist. 

 

    “Yeah.” Poe’s voice was a bit raspy. 

 

    “Same one?” Rey questioned again. 

 

    “The only one that matters.” Poe replied. 

 

    “Well, I’m here and in one piece thanks to you.” Rey assured her. “When are you ever going to stop worrying about me?” 

 

    “Never.” Poe said with a smirk. 

 

    “Good to know.” Rey laughed a bit, cupping the side of his face and bringing him closer to give him a peck on the lips. “Are you off tomorrow?” 

 

    “No, why?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Mmm, too bad, I was going to suggest spending the rest of the night getting rid of those nightmares of yours.” Rey grinned and pressed a few kisses to Poe’s jaw, humming a bit out of happiness. 

 

    “Well, I believe I can have Snap open up for me.” Poe grinned and climbed on top of Rey, pressing kisses to her neck. “I am the boss, after all.” He mumbled into her skin. 

 

    “Show me what you’ve got then, hot shot.” Rey giggled. 

 

    “You asked for it.” Poe growled and sent Rey into another fit of giggles before the quickly turned into moans and groans. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Poe had to admit that by the time he dragged himself into work an hour after opening, he was a bit tired. But as the day went on and he jumped right back into work, focusing on all the engines in front of him, the tiredness quickly melted away and the focus kicked in. It was a long and hard day, but after having lunch with Rey and getting back to work, he knew he could easily get through it - or at least that was what he planned. 

 

    “Hey, Dameron, there’s some guy asking for you in the office.” Snap called out to him. 

 

    “Alright, I’ll be there in a minute.” Poe replied and grabbed a nearby rag to wipe the grease off his hands before heading inside to the office.

 

    He stuffed the rag into his pocket and walked through the garage over to the office, the entire room was empty except for the one lone man sitting in a chair who rose to his feet once Poe walked in; it took him a moment to realize just who it was. 

 

    “Finn?” Poe asked in disbelief. 

 

    “Hey, it’s been awhile.” Finn laughed before he leaned over and gave Poe a quick hug which Poe gratefully returned. 

 

    “Yeah, two and a half years, I haven’t seen you since the wedding.” Poe said. 

 

    “I’ve been here and there and just about everywhere I guess. My travels finally brought me through town.” Finn grinned. 

 

    “Still going with all of that, huh?” Poe questioned. 

 

    “I never stopped.” Finn stated. “I miss you and Rey out there though.” 

 

    “We’re out of all of that.” Poe said. 

 

    “I know, and you guys have a nice thing going here I see.” Finn gestured around them. “How’s Rey doing?” 

 

     “Good, she finished physical therapy in January, she’s walking and running like a champ. Jogs nearly three miles every day and yoga too I think.” Poe said. 

 

    “That’s great, I’m glad to hear that.” Finn smiled and nodded, though Poe could tell there was something else on his mind. 

 

    “What is it?” Poe asked. 

 

    “I’ve got a lead on another temple.” Finn said in a hushed tone. 

 

    “No, no, we’re not getting into that. Those temples are a wild goose chase, you’re never gonna find the original, and the last time I was in one of those things, my wife nearly got killed, remember that?” Poe brought the incident back up. 

 

    “I know, I know, I remember. But this is a real solid lead Poe, there’s a temple in Naboo and -” 

 

    “And that temple will lead to another temple, and another temple - it’s a goose chase Finn. No one has seen the First Jedi Temple in centuries.” Poe sighed. “And if someone knew where it was back then, they probably picked the place clean.” 

 

    “The First Jedi Temple is supposed to be hidden for a reason, only the worthy get to it, and those who were deemed worthy went through all the trials of these temples, it’s the only way to get to them.” Finn argued. 

 

    “Last I remember, we never finished the temple in Dagobah.” Poe countered. 

 

   “Jess and I did, that’s how we got this lead.” Finn explained. 

 

    “And what about the First Order? Wouldn’t they have gotten to it first by now?” Poe asked. 

 

    “They thought the temple got destroyed, they were sifting through the rubble for weeks, and for all those years I thought it was gone too when it collapsed that night. But a job brought me and Jess through Dagobah again and we checked the sight for kicks. You could tell the Order had been through it, but they never had the key to open up the door, they couldn’t even blast their way through.” Finn smirked as he took an old coin out of his pocket, the last time Poe saw that coin it was four and a half years ago, around the time Rey first was brought onto the team, and it had been her first temple. 

 

    “So you got the door open and it leads you to a temple in Naboo?” Poe asked. 

 

    “That’s not all, it had this engraved in the walls.” Finn pulled out his cell phone and pulled up a picture he snapped of the walls. It was dark and only lit by the torches mounted on the wall, but Poe was able to translate the symbols into one familiar name. 

 

    “Skywalker?” Poe asked curiously. “That’s Rey’s uncle and her mother.” 

 

    “They’ve been around for a while, and apparently some Skywalkers were living in Naboo back when these temples were built. You can’t tell me that Rey wouldn’t want to see this thing, it’s part of her family history.” Finn said. 

 

    “I know she would, but we’re out of the treasure hunting, Finn. I’m not going to put Rey in danger like that again, I don’t want to lose her. We’re trying to have a family, to have a normal life, we can’t get back into all of that.” Poe sighed. 

 

    “I figured, but I wanted to run it by you either way while I was in town, you and Rey are still the best damn partners I’ve ever had...don’t tell Jess I said that.” Finn said while Poe just laughed. 

 

   “Well, good luck on your hunt there. Hey, you want to stop by the house and have dinner? Rey would love to see you.” Poe said. 

 

    “Yeah, sure, I haven’t seen her in ages.” Finn smiled. 

 

    “Just do me a favor, don’t mention this temple stuff to her, the minute she hears about this she’s going to want to dive headfirst into all of it and...well, you know.” Poe mumbled. 

 

    “No, I get it.” Finn nodded. “I won’t say a word.” 

  
    “Thanks.” Poe let out a sigh of relief. 


	2. I Miss the Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote chapter one and two back to back, they're an introduction to the adventure to come, and I wanted to post them at the same time but I suppose I didn't want everyone getting confused seeing it posted twice, so I waited until today. I'm probably gonna get started on the third chapter soon! Let me know what you guys think, I'd love to hear your thoughts ;)

    “I never thought I’d live to see the day where Poe Dameron was living in a suburb.” Finn said as soon as he got out of Poe’s car. 

 

    The sun was just starting to set and Poe had slipped out of the shop a bit early to bring Finn over. Rey already had the lights on outside ahead of time for whenever he came home, and from the bright lights on in the kitchen that he could see through the window, she was already in there working on something. Poe couldn’t believe it himself sometimes that this was his house, that it was his life now, they had their house paid off, and the cars, they had a fenced in yard where their dog Beebee-Ate liked to run around and roll in during the day, and somewhere up on the second floor there was a completely empty room that Rey was saving to paint for the day they’d find out they were having a baby. It was the kind of life most people dreamed of, yet sometimes Poe wished he could still just get up and go out into the world, seeking out treasure and lost artifacts. 

 

    “Yeah, well, we were looking for somewhere with a big yard for the dog, and extra rooms for when we have kids.” Poe stated. 

 

    “You two are really serious about the whole parenthood thing, aren’t you?” Finn asked with a smile. “You two will be great at it when the day comes, you’ll raise a bunch of treasure hunters and thrill seekers just like you two.” He added with a laugh. 

 

    “That’s what I’m worried about, they’ll go out into the world and Rey and I will be here worried sick about them getting shot at and everything else.” Poe groaned. 

 

    “Well, think about what your father went through, and Rey’s parents.” Finn said. “What goes around, comes around.” 

 

    “With any luck maybe we’ll raise some kids who want to dig up dinosaur bones instead of breaking into ancient ruins.” Poe laughed as he walked up to the front door and unlocked it, being greeted by the barking of Beebee-Ate, bounding down the hallway to the front door and happily greeting Poe. “Hey, buddy.” Poe laughed as he gave Beebee-Ate a good scratch behind the ears.

 

    “Poe, is that you?” Rey called out. 

 

    “Yeah, I came home a bit earlier, I brought some company with me.” Poe answered as Beebee-Ate went over to Finn, the golden retriever sniffing him to check him out. 

 

    “Exactly how much company are we talking about?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Just someone you haven’t seen in awhile.” Poe replied as Beebee-Ate stepped aside from Finn, wagging his tail and allowing him to enter the house. 

 

    Poe led Finn into the kitchen where Rey was putting dinner into the oven, Beebee-Ate running over to her side and nudging her legs to let her know the company was here. When she looked over her expression went from confused to excited in a matter of seconds. 

 

    “FINN!” Rey exclaimed as she ran over to him and hugged Finn tightly. 

 

    “Hey, peanut, good to see you up and running again.” Finn laughed. 

 

    “I bet I could still beat you in a race.” Rey challenged. 

 

    “I’m sure you could.” Finn agreed. “You could always outrun just about everyone.” 

 

    “What on earth are you doing here? I never thought I’d see you in a place like this.” Rey said. 

 

    “I just said the same thing to Poe, you two with this nice setup.” Finn grinned. “I’m just passing through, I’ve got another job to get to not far from here and I figured I’d drop in, it’s been ages since I’ve seen the two of you.” 

 

    “Well I’m glad you’re here, I hope you like baked mac and cheese and hamburgers.” Rey smiled. 

 

    “Sounds good to me.” Finn agreed. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Dinner went by smoothly, everyone reminiscing of the days they worked together, and Rey and Poe listening to Finn’s many adventures he’s had since they got out of that world. With each story Finn told however, he could see this longing in Rey’s eyes, a want to get back out there and see more of the world, to feel the thrill of danger once more. They were still young enough to go out there one more time if they wanted, but Rey was too important to him for them to risk it. 

 

    “So what treasure are you going after now?” Rey asked, snapping Poe back into the conversation and hoping that Finn was a convincing enough liar to Rey for her to believe it. 

 

    “Nothing big, just small fry stuff that’s taking me through Takodana.” Finn said casually, so much so that even Poe was a bit convinced, but Rey was persistent to say the least. 

 

    “Oh, sounds nice.” Rey nodded and seemed to go along with things fairly well. “Why do you have an old map of Naboo on you then?” 

 

    “...What?” Finn asked and started patting his pockets, noticing instantly that his map was missing; Rey had always been a great lifter back and the day and still seemed to have her touch. 

 

    “This.” Rey stated and pulled the folded up old map out of her pockets and laid it out on the dinner table. “Looks like another map to another temple in the old city.” 

 

    “Uh.” Was all Finn could say. 

 

    “I told Finn not to say anything about it.” Poe announced. 

 

    “Why?” Rey asked, scrunching up her features as she focused on Poe now. 

 

    “Because I know you, and the minute you would hear news about the temples you’d want to go after it.” Poe said. “We’re not going after it.” 

 

    “Why not? I’m better now, I can go out there and do this stuff again. Don’t you miss it?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I do miss it.” Poe sighed. 

 

    “Then why don’t you want to go after it?” Rey asked curiously again, persistent as always. 

 

    “Because while I miss the thrill, I don’t want to lose you to it! I almost lost you once, I don’t want to go through that again.” Poe stated as the dinner table fell silent, Rey’s features softening a bit and her gaze drifting down, Finn looking back and forth between the two, wishing he didn’t have the map on him and didn’t start this fight. 

 

    Without another word and frustrated, Poe got up from the table and walked off, a door slamming in the distance to indicate he went out onto the back porch to get some air. 

 

    “I didn’t want to start a fight between you guys.” Finn mumbled as Rey handed him the map back. 

 

    “I know, and you didn’t start it, I did. I know how worried he is about me, I just miss it.” Rey admitted. “That’s part of what kept me going to get better, to get back out there, but the most important thing was always him to me. I just can’t shake this stuff though.” She groaned and put her face in her hands. 

 

    “It’s a hard habit to kick, I tried a few times but I always came back to it.” Finn admitted. “But you two are lucky, you’ve got each other’s backs, that’s more important than any treasure in the world.” Finn patted Rey’s back. 

 

    “We have a good life here, I shouldn’t want to go running off around the world and wanting to get shot at just to feel a rush. I should want to be here with Poe and have a family and peacefully grow old with him.” Rey said. 

 

    “Hey, it’s in your blood, it’s in his too. When I told him about all of this I saw that glint in his eye, he wants to jump into all of this too, but you matter more to him than anyone else in the world. Going back into this means going back headfirst into trouble, he doesn’t want to lose you.” Finn stated. 

 

    “I have to go talk to him.” Rey sighed as she pulled her head up. “Do you mind staying here for a minute?” 

 

    “No, go get him tiger.” Finn grinned. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey quietly made her way out onto the back porch, Poe leaning up against the railing and smoking a cigarette, a habit he’s been trying to kick lately but something he still went for when he was stressed. His shoulders were tensed up, he kept his eyes locked on the trees in their backyard as a center of his focus, and when the cigarette wasn’t in his mouth he was biting down on his lip; he was tensed up pretty badly and Rey hated knowing she was the reason why. 

 

    “Hey.” Rey said quietly to announce her presence, Poe glanced over at her for a second before turning back towards the trees, he was still a bit pissed off and Rey could understand that. 

 

    “Hey.” He murmured. 

 

    “I’m sorry.” Rey stated right away. “I know how you feel about all of this and...I still bring it up.” 

 

    “No, it’s...I know how you feel about all of that still, I feel the same way.” Poe said. 

 

    “I know you’re worried about me, but you can’t worry about the same thing forever. I’m not made of glass, I can handle myself.” Rey said quietly. “And it was just a one time thing, I’m not going to fall from everything for the rest of my life.” 

 

    “There are so many ways that I can lose you if we go back to that life, more than just the falling, you could get shot, or stabbed, or worse.” Poe announced, putting out his cigarette and tossing it into the ashtray. 

 

    “And I can lose you all those exact same ways too.” Rey stated. “You know that, right?” 

 

    “Yeah, I know.” Poe nodded. 

 

    “Look...we want to settle down and have kids, but do you want to start all of that and still feel like you want to go out there just one more time? We can’t do this anymore when we bring kids into the world, I told you I never wanted my kids to grow up without parents, and you said the same. If we do this now before bringing any more lives into the world, we only have us to worry about; with kids it’s too much.” Rey explained. “I just want one more time out there, I want to finish what we started.” 

 

    Poe stared at her for a minute, clearly lost in his own thoughts, before he made his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand slipping under the back of her shirt like always and feeling those scars that he must have memorised by heart. 

 

    “Okay.” Poe finally said. “One last time. I don’t want us to be questioning this for the rest of our lives. But if it gets too dangerous, if either of us gets hurt, we’re getting out, okay?” Poe asked.

 

    “Fair enough.” Rey nodded before getting up on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Poe’s cheek, though with a slight turn of his head, Poe was easily able to capture her lips and get a giggle out of her. 

 

    “You know, you are nearly impossible to stay mad at.” Poe mumbled once he pulled away from Rey’s lips. 

 

    “That’s only because you love me, some people think I’m infuriating.” Rey laughed and pressed another quick kiss to his cheek. 

 

    “Well you are stubborn, and persistant, and...what was my point again?” Poe asked with a grin. 

 

    “Hey!” Rey playfully swatted at him. “You love me and you know it.” 

 

    “I do love you.” Poe finally said. “But you are pretty damn infuriating sometimes.” He added with a laugh of his own. 

 

    “I keep things interesting.” Rey grinned. “Now come on, let’s go see if Finn is up for having us come along for the ride.” 

 

    “Lead the way, Mrs. Dameron.” Poe gestured towards the door. 

 

    “You’re going to check me out while I’m walking away, aren’t you?” Rey asked knowing, catching her husband more than a few times staring at her ass, even before they were married and he thought he was doing it without her knowing - she always knew. 

 

    “No, well, maybe.” Poe shrugged. “Probably.” 

  
    Rey rolled her eyes with a smile before leading the way back into the house and feeling a bit of excitement build up knowing that she’d finally be back out on an adventure with Poe at her side. 


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now we're finally at the real beginning of this fic, we should be heading into the action soon, but for now this chapter is more for the adventure at the moment! (Bonus points if anyone can spot the Uncharted 4 line :P)

    “When did you learn how to fly? I thought Poe was always the pilot.” Finn asked shortly after Rey brought their plane in for a landing near the ancient sight of Naboo itself. 

 

    “Poe taught me, and you know, my father knows how to fly too, this was his plane after all.” Rey stated as she powered down all the engines. 

 

    “Well, if you ask me, Rey is a way better pilot than you Poe, I didn’t feel like I was going to lose my lunch once.” Jess smirked while Poe just glared back at her and Rey couldn’t help but laugh a bit. 

 

    “Alright, alright, enough ganging up on me, let’s get out of this thing, my legs could use a stretch.” Poe insisted while Rey leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

 

    The four old friends, reunited again through a five hour flight to the distant tropical forest that had taken over the once great and ancient city of Naboo, soon felt as if no time had passed between them at all. Finn was still himself, as soon as he stepped out of the plane he was already looking everywhere, taking it all in, and trying to decide where to start first to get into the city past its walls that had still managed to stay up over thousands of years. Jess still had her eye set on the bigger picture, finding the First Jedi Temple finally after all these years and the four of them having more money than they knew what to do with. Poe was still the historian of them all, more interested in the rich history of the places they went to than the possible riches that lied within it, still reading up on every lost civilization that he could, even reading some of his findings to Rey during her recovery and getting her interested as well. Rey, despite her accident, was still the adventurer and thrill seeker, she couldn’t wait to start scaling walls and finding something exciting to get her blood pumping; she knew Poe would be against it since they had their promise after all, but she was just itching to start climbing something again. 

 

    “So...where do we start?” Rey asked curiously, seeing nothing but dense forest as far as the eye could see, though she knew they were close to the city. 

 

    “Well, the city is north of where we landed, so I say we start hiking that way until we hit the wall, after that we’ll have to look for an opening and try to get in there.” Finn rationalized it, having already gotten a hold on their bearings and planning out their path. 

 

    “Let’s start moving then before we all get eaten alive by the damn bugs out here.” Jess groaned as she swatted away one of those said bugs. 

 

    Poe walked over to Rey’s side as they started hiking, Rey could tell he was already keeping an eye on her, waiting for something to happen that would cause her injury to act up. But Rey had made a full recovery, she felt stronger than she had before the accident after all the physical therapy and training that she put herself through, nevertheless, she knew Poe would never stop worrying about her and just went along with it. 

 

    “Do you guys know why they built a wall around Naboo?” Poe asked the group, he knew the answer of course, but he was already looking to start sharing everything he knew about the city. 

 

    “Oh god, here we go, the walking history book returns.” Jess sighed. 

 

    “It’s actually pretty interesting.” Rey defended him, he had gotten her to appreciate history a lot more in their time together, and she knew she did the right thing when Poe kissed her on the cheek. 

 

    “Why did they build the wall?” Finn asked, always curious and always wanting to learn while Jess just rolled her eyes but was trying to hide the hint of a smile. 

 

    “Sometime after the Jedi presence shifted focus to Naboo, they brought a piece of their first temple into the city. The Sith, their enemy as I’m sure you all remember, started trying to invade the city to get that piece of the temple and try to locate where the first temple was in order to destroy it. When the Jedi’s numbers started to dwindle in the city, Naboo called for the best builders to build a wall to high around their city that only their god could see them from the sky and no one outside of their walls could see anything but their barrie.” Poe shared. 

 

    “Sounds like a lot of climbing.” Jess stated. 

 

    “Their last Queen, one of Rey’s ancestors by the way, installed a tunnel underneath the wall, no one ever found it, but she built it there so she could leave the city undetected. Naboo was in a time of war before it fell, and she supposedly had handmaidens that resembled her that she would use as decoys to escape the city when needed.” Poe explained. “There’s a tunnel somewhere and hopefully it’s not caved it.” 

 

    “A crafty Queen with a secret tunnel sounds nice right about now, I hate climbing.” Jess answered. 

 

    “You hate a lot of things, Pava.” Finn added with a laugh. 

 

    “True.” Jess said with a smirk. “But not everything, I don’t hate you guys, and I certainly don’t hate money.” 

 

    “You had a moment and then you ruined it.” Finn said. 

 

    “Whatever.” Jess shrugged. 

 

    “I think I see the wall.” Rey cut in, stopping in place and staring up at the towering walls that still stood around the great city. 

 

    “Great, well, time to look for a needle in a haystack. Where would the secret entrance to an ancient tunnel be hidden?” Finn asked. 

 

    “Let’s get going, Poe and Rey you search the west side, Finn and I will take the east.” Jess grabbed two radios out of her bag and handed one to each of them. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Poe was going through a mixture of feelings while he was hiking through the dense forest with Rey at his side, the two sticking close to the high walls first before venturing out a bit further in search of the tunnel's entrance. Poe was excited to be back out in the world, the be out of the confines of their city they called home and diving straight into an adventure; but he was also still deeply concerned, mostly about Rey. It’d been four years, more people could have jumped onto this trail by now - dangerous people - and the last thing he wanted was for Rey to survive all she’d been through, only to be killed by some other lunatic treasure hunters. All it took was for Rey to trip over one of the many roots sticking up out of the ground from the trees, and Poe lept into action, catching her before she could even really fall. 

 

    “It’s just a tree branch, Poe.” Rey assured him with a small grin. “But thank you for valiantly saving me from getting dirt all over me.” 

 

    “I know, I’m just...worried.” Poe sighed, helping Rey get back to her feet. 

 

    “I know you are.” Rey smiled. “But I’m fine for right now.” 

 

    “How’s your back?” Poe asked curiously, he knew it still caused her some slight pain from time to time, especially if she over did it. 

 

    “It’s alright.” Rey nodded. “I’ve got something with me if it starts to bug me.” 

 

    “Okay, good.” Poe felt a bit more relieved knowing that. 

 

    “Hey, can I ask you something about this place?” Rey asked as she stopped in place, Poe stopping right beside her. 

 

    “Yeah.” Poe said. 

 

    “If this long dead ancestor of mine made a tunnel out of the city, she wouldn’t have the exit close by, would she?” Rey asked. 

 

    “No...I suppose not. You wanna look out further?” Poe asked her. 

 

    “I think I know where to start looking.” Rey walked past him and rest her hand on one of the trees, a symbol familiar to both her and Poe as the mark of the royal family. “The mark is on both sides of the tree, I think they were put here to help those she trusted to find her and for her to find her way back.” 

 

    “See, and you hated history before I read all those books to you, now you’re spotting things that even I would have missed.” Poe smirked and pulled Rey in for a kiss while wrapping his arms around her. 

 

    “Hey, easy there.” Rey laughed as she pulled away. “I am so not having sex in the middle of a tropical forest with bugs and everything else in this place watching or trying to kill us.” 

 

    “I thought you liked adventure?” Poe asked with a laugh. 

 

    “Not that much.” Rey replied, laughing herself now. “Come on, let’s see where these marks lead.” 

 

    “Should I radio Finn and Jess?” Poe asked. 

 

    “No, not yet, let’s see if we can actually find the entrance first. Who knows, this could be a fake trail and maybe Finn and Jess have a real one, let’s just wait and see.” Rey replied. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Rey was able to track down the door fairly quickly, pulling the roots and vines off the top of the door and heaving it open with all her strength. When the door fell on the ground beside the entrance with a thud, a cloud of dust and dirt floated up into the air before settling, Poe and Rey staring into the ominus dark tunnel. 

 

    “What if it’s a trap?” Poe asked. “You shouldn’t go in there.” 

 

    “There’s only one way to find out.” Rey shrugged. “And you said that the people of Naboo weren’t violent people, they built up a wall instead of an army, I highly doubt the Queen would have her tunnel be a death trap.” 

 

    “You never know.” Poe argued, but Rey just laughed instead. “Just be careful.” 

 

    “I will.” Rey assured him for the millionth time, climbing into the tunnel and walking a ways down before coming back to the entrance. “This is the tunnel, call Finn and Jess.” 

 

    “Alright.” Poe grabbed his radio. “Finn, Jess, you guys hear me?” 

 

    “We hear you.” Jess’s voice came over the radio. “You find something?” 

 

    “I think we found that tunnel I was talking about, it’s here on the west side, just follow the wall around and when you see the royal markings carved into the tree just follow them out.” Poe instructed them. 

 

    “Alright, we’ll be there soon.” Jess assured him as he put his radio away and followed Rey into the dark tunnels, pulling a flashlight out of his bag and following her down into the tunnels, starting to have to crouch to go deeper into the tunnels. 

 

    Poe and Rey made it all the way to the end of the tunnel, having to use all their might to push the door above them open. When it opened with a crash, Rey climbed out of the tunnel only to be pulled back down by Poe. 

 

    “What?” Rey hissed as Poe covered her mouth, her pulling his hand away a moment later. 

 

    “Look.” Poe whispered and pointed outside of the hole. 

 

    It took Rey a moment to spot the men up in the buildings with snipers, the heavily armed men on the streets, and the military like vehicles speeding through the ancient streets, all branded with the red First Order emblem that was too familiar to them. 

 

    “What do we do?” Rey asked, whispering now and admittedly, a bit afraid. 

 

    “We need to get a gun.” Poe stated. “That’s the only way we can make it through there.” 

 

    “How do you suppose we get one then? I doubt they’ll just hand one over.” Rey sighed. 

 

    “Wait here a minute.” Poe pressed a kiss to her forehead before climbing out of the tunnel. 

 

    Rey listened closely and heard a bit of a struggle, no gunshots thankfully, before Poe climbed back into the tunnel, a gun on his back and handing a pistol over to Rey. 

 

    “How did you get these?” Rey asked. 

 

   “You don’t wanna know.” Poe stated. 

 

    Rey just smiled a bit before bringing Poe in for a deeper kiss before pulling away with an even bigger grin on her face. 

 

    “Did anyone ever tell you that you have a funny idea of romantic?” Poe asked with a grin. 

  
    “Yeah, I get that a lot.” Rey said with a giggle. 


	4. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey look, I finally updated a different fic! I haven't updated this one in the longest time and I wanted a bit of a break from Twin Suns for a day, so I put my efforts into writing this angsty little chapter...you'll see what I mean when you get into it ;)

_ 1Year Ago _

 

    Rey was tracing the lines of Poe’s abdomen, lying peacefully beside him in their bed, a bit hot and sweaty given what they had just finished up moments ago, but Rey was still in a peaceful state before the tiredness would begin to set in. She was content, more than content really, she never thought she’d ever see herself settled down and married, and actually enjoying her life like this, but she enjoyed it with Poe. They were kindred spirits, both addicted to the thrill of adventure, but both seeming to try and acclimate to this new life more for her health’s sake than anything else. But with a new life came Rey wanting a new adventure, a tame one compared to the other adventures she had been on, but an adventure nonetheless. 

 

    “I want to have a baby.” Rey stated, still tracing Poe’s stomach, but this time leaning in to press light kisses up his chest and neck. She was sure she almost had him distracted, until he rested his hands on her hips and held her in place, keeping her from inching up any further and kissing his lips. 

 

    “You what?” Poe asked, a more curious look on his face than anything else. 

 

    “A baby. You know, a small child that’s a combination of me and you, and that we love and raise for the rest of our lives?” Rey tried to explain cheekily, a grin on her face and she was trying to wiggle around in Poe’s grasp, but he had a firm grasp on her and continued to study her face. 

 

    “Are you sure about that, Rey?” Poe questioned. “A baby...it’s a big deal. It’s not like one of the adventures we used to go on where we’d get a thrill and then go home, a baby is well, like you said, a baby is forever.” 

 

    “I know.” Rey nodded with a sigh. “I know a baby is a lot, but...we’re here, we’re together. I love you and you love me, a baby seems like the next logical thing in our lives right? We’ve got a good thing going with the company, we can afford to bring another life into our lives.” Rey argued with logic. They were pretty well off with taking over her father's business, not to mention the savings both of them had accumulated over their adventures before Rey’s accident that would keep them afloat for the rest of their lives and then some on its own. They could have a baby, they could start a new adventure as a family. 

 

    “I’m not worried about the money, we’re fine with that. I’m just worried about you; I don’t want you wanting to have a baby just to fill some void from not going out into the world, I want to have a baby with you because that’s what you want - a family life - not another challenge to conquer or puzzle to solve.” Poe countered. 

 

    “I want a baby with you because I want a family.” Rey said, she wasn’t sure it was entirely true though - she knew she loved Poe, and she knew she was bored out of her mind being treated like a fragile doll by nearly everyone after her fall. She did want a challenge, but at the same time that baby would grow into a child who would constantly need her as well, who would need her to watch over them when they were sick, to kiss their injuries, to play with them, to teach them, to help them with school when the time came. A baby would keep her more than busy. 

 

    Poe cupped the side of her face and pushed some of her hair back, searching her eyes for his answer, and thankfully seeming to find it since he cracked a smile and loosened his hold on her, Rey taking the chance to inch up to his lips and pepper him with kisses. 

 

    “Alright.” Poe finally said when she pulled away. “We’ll start trying to have a baby.” 

 

    “Can we start right now?” Rey asked mischievously. 

 

    “Give me another ten minutes.” Poe laughed. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Present Day _

 

    Things had quickly gone from bad to worse in a matter of minutes; Jess had radioed in that Finn was down and she had gotten shot in the leg, helping drag him back to the helicopter and that Poe and Rey had to get out  _ now _ . They were almost out through the tunnel they came in, when a surprise group from the First Order opened fire on them, Rey was shot before Poe could process it, grazing the side of her abdomen and causing her to double over in pain; Poe hooked his arm around her and started helping her out despite being shot in the shoulder. They got to the helicopter barely in one piece, most of everything a blur; Jess was in the back working on Finn and Rey after patching up Poe quickly so he could pilot them out of the danger zone. Poe should have known that this would end in disaster, things weren’t like they used to be, the First Order could rival an army now with all the soldiers they had loyal to their cause and paid well for it. Now all of them were hurt, Finn and Rey the worst out of them, and all that kept racing through Poe’s mind was making sure that Rey was alright. 

 

    Jess had used her satellite phone to call in emergency help to be there and ready at the tarmac of the airport where Poe would be landing. He wasn’t surprised to see practically an army of paramedics there when he landed, scrambling to them and immediately getting a run down from Jess of everyone's injuries - it probably helped that her father was one of the most well respected doctors in Naboo, and Jess had been a doctor once upon a time as well before the adventure called to her. Poe was pulled away from the helicopter and having paramedics look at his shoulder, mumbling about whether he needed stitches or not. Poe jerked away when he saw them carting off Rey into an ambulance on a gurney, all of them a bit frantic. 

 

    “Sir!” One of the paramedics called after Poe as he ran off, his arm half patched, as he made his way to Rey’s side, a respirator on her now and her eyes barely open. 

 

    “Rey!” Poe shouted, feeling that all too familiar fear sink in. 

 

    “Sir, if your going with us get in there now, we need to get your wife to the hospital, she’s got internal bleeding, that bullet hit one of her major arteries, and with that baby she’s carrying, she’s going to need help as soon as possible.” A paramedic explained. 

 

    “Baby? What do you mean baby? She’s not pregnant.” Poe said as he got into the ambulance despite the arguments. 

 

    “According to your wife she is, all she mumbled out before going unconscious was to save the baby, and that’s what we’re gonna do.” The paramedic shut Poe and another paramedic in the back with Rey while they climbed in the front. 

 

    Poe watched her still frame, struggling to get air into her lungs, the paramedic keeping a close eye on her and her vitals. He should have wanted to reach out and hold her hand, to tell her it’d be alright even if she couldn’t hear him, he should have wanted to comfort her. But all he could do was stare at her, she was pregnant, and she  _ knew _ that she was pregnant before they left for all of this. She risked not only her life, but their baby's life by pleading to come out on this mission. Poe knew he should have felt something other than anger towards his wife; he knew he still loved her, he still worried for her in this moment, but she was so selfish risking their unborn child for the sake of a thrill, after all the promises they made and she just lied to his face. Poe didn’t want to be so angry with her, especially while she was like this, but he was, and he didn’t know how to fix it or make the anger subside. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Rey finally opened her eyes, the last thing she remembered was Jess hovering over her in the helicopter. Now she was in a hospital, machines beeping and oxygen tubes in her nose, needles in her arm and bright lights shining on her. But there was Poe, sitting by her side and watching her, though something seemed off about the way he looked at her right now. 

 

    “How are you?” Poe asked right away, his voice cold compared to it’s usual tone. 

 

    “I’m fine.” Rey mumbled, trying to sit up a bit and feeling a sting at her side. 

 

    “They had to operate on you, stitch you up inside and out, I think they said thirty stitches in total, they said you got lucky.” Poe mumbled, avoiding her eyes now. 

 

    “What’s wrong?” Rey questioned, reaching out for his hand, only for Poe to pull it away. “Poe?” 

 

    “The paramedics said you mumbled about saving the baby before you passed out. I was mad, but when we got here I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, I thought you couldn’t possibly lie to me like that. But when you came out of surgery, the doctor confirmed that you are two months pregnant.” Poe stated. “You lied to me.” 

 

    “Poe-” 

 

    “Don’t! Don’t start Rey. You’ve been pregnant for two months, long before all of this happened, and you didn’t even tell me?” Poe asked. 

 

    “I was going to!” Rey felt tears stinging her eyes, she knew she was in the wrong, she should have told Poe long before all of this, but she never did, she wasn’t sure what it was that held her back from telling him, but when Finn came along with a promise for adventure...how could she tell him then and there? “I was going to tell you.” 

 

    “When? When you were about to give birth?” Poe snapped. 

 

    “No! I-I was afraid okay!” Rey snapped back. “I was afraid of things going wrong.” 

 

    “What do you mean?” Poe questioned, a bit calmer now seeing a few tears escape from Rey’s eyes. 

 

    “Last year when we made that promise, I got pregnant, not long after that talk in bed actually. I took a test and went to the doctors, I was trying to absorb the news still myself and thinking of a way of telling you and...two days after finding out I was pregnant, I lost the baby.” Rey cried now, unable to hold herself together. “It was hard, I had gotten my hopes up and suddenly it was all gone.” 

 

    “Why didn’t you tell me?” Poe questioned again, feeling a bit more like a jerk for yelling at her, but how could he have known? Not to mention that she had recklessly endangered this child's life now. 

 

    “I thought if I said it outloud the first time that it would be too real, I didn’t want to face all of that. Instead I just pushed it aside and tried to stay like my normal self. I found out I was pregnant with this baby two weeks ago, I had started feeling sick unlike last time and didn’t even know what it was until I went for that blood test two weeks ago. I waited and waited for the right time, I wanted to be sure nothing would happen to the baby, but then Finn showed up and...I was selfish.” Rey admitted. “I didn’t think all of this would happen, but I should have listened to you, I shouldn’t have wanted to go through with all of this.” 

 

    “Hey.” Poe sighed and stood beside Rey’s bed now, brushing her hair back and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry for yelling, I don’t want you to be upset right now. I’m still mad that you lied to me, the doctors said if that bullet had been two more inches over the baby would be gone. But we’ll work through it, just please,  _ please _ don’t lie to me anymore Rey, don’t hide things. When we got married we promised to be partners in life, partners that share everything with one another.” 

 

    “I’m sorry.” Rey whimpered, wiping tears away before Poe cupped her face and wiped them away himself. 

 

    “We’ll talk about this when you’re better and we’re at home, okay?” Poe said. 

  
    Rey wanted to argue about the going home part, she didn’t want to quit already despite the massive injuries everyone took, she didn’t want this all to end already, but she didn’t want to argue with Poe anymore. They had been through enough for one day and she wanted to work on things with Poe now, with a baby still on the way and trust needing to be built back up, the last thing she needed to do was argue about going home. She’d heal, they’d go home without another fight, and when she was healed, she’d make a case to finish what they started. For now she just enjoyed holding Poe’s hand and having his brown eyes look at her with sympathy instead of rage. 


End file.
